


Little Lost Bird in a Dark Cage

by TheCreatureInTheDark



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatureInTheDark/pseuds/TheCreatureInTheDark
Summary: Melkor rots in a cage in the Void. Wait. Watching. Wanting a time where he can break free and have his revenge. And then a little Elf stumbles into his prison. Is it a sign of what to come. He needs a release and the Elf is in pain needing comfort.





	1. Little Mocking Bird Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just porn. Maybe a little plot. Feel free to drop a person to stumble into Melkor's prison to have sex. I would much prefer male characters as I don't do het very well.

Melkor looks down at the Elf who stumbled into his prison. So young. So naive. But a sight for sore eyes. Nothing pure, nothing young has stumbled to him since he corrupted Mairon. Back when he was free when he was powerful. Back when his brother loved him enough to visit. Back he was the strongest Valar.

 

Now he is meek. Now he is fading. The bars barely hurt him anymore when he touches them. So slipping out or that Elf slipping in would be easy. A tendril of smoke reaches out toward the Elf. Names are unimportant in the greater scheme of things. He needs a release. He needs physical pleasure. And Eru does he believe that that Elf will give him the pleasure he needs. So pitiful and sad. He hates seeing others being as sad as him.

 

The Elf looks up, brown eyes blown up. There are tears in the corner of his eyes. Broken, just like him. Brown hair is wild and thick. It just begs to be grabbed and pulled.

 

"Hello, Little Elf," he croons gently. The tendril cupping the Elf's cheek. It would be so easy to force the Elf to fall for his thrall. To get him to crawl, to beg to be taken. But this time he wants the Elf to want him without magical prodding.

 

"Who... who are you?" 

 

"The one who can help you forget your pain. You found me for a reason. Come to me Little Elf."

 

The Elf stands, body swaying.

 

"Crawl to me, Little Elf."

 

It's not a command but the Elf drops back to his knees and crawls to him. Big brown eyes wide. The emotional pain pours from him and it makes Melkor feel so... alive.

 

"My name is Lindir."

 

"Lindir," Melkor tests out the name. And maybe a little thrall in the air if the way Lindir shivers is any indication. The Elf crawls to the bars and stops, hands playing idly on them.

 

"How?"

 

"I am a Valar, Little Lindir. I can do anything. But right now... Now I want to strip you down and make you forget whatever or whoever has made you cry so. I want to sink inside you. I want to make you scream in pleasure, time and time again."

 

Lindir shivers again. It's a pleasant sight. Oh so pleasant. Melkor crouches down, reaching out a hand to test the bars. Barely a sting like he thought. Names are unimportant, except being called by his name seems to make Lindir excited.

 

"Do you want that Lindir. Do you want to ride me until you scream? Until your pain is but a distant memory?"

 

Lindir's eyes glaze, not by complete thrall but the kind that means he's reaching out for it. It wants the control to be taken away. His shadow tendril pulls Lindir into his cell.

 

"You'll be a good pet?"

 

"Yes," Lindir breathes out. He doesn't fight as the shadows that are a part of Melkor strips him as they touch every part of his pale body. This is a pit deep in the bowels of the Undying Lands. The Void. No one will hear them. No one will come looking. Melkor has nothing but magic and spit to stretch the young Elf open with. A shame. But magic is better than spit.

 

Lindir arches up as the first tendril penetrates him. Soft little thrusts that test the Elf. One becomes to and soft keens fill the air. It's erotic watching pale skin flush and sweat start to pool on sculpted brows. Melkor is patient, gently opening his partner up. He wants Lindir to come back. He wants a steady form of release that is more than his hand. Two tendrils become three become four and what once was tight is now loose.

 

"Don't treat me like glass... Please?"

 

With that permission, the shadows lift Lindir up and move him over to Melkor. The Valar is already naked. There is no prompting, no warning as his shadows line the Elf up and forces him down. The pace they set is brutal and quick. Mewls fill the air like the sweetest scent and Melkor pounds into the willing body on his lap. Lindir clutches at Melkor's shoulders, blunt nails biting at the skin. It rivals the grip that Melkor has on Lindir's hips, lifting the Elf up until only the head of his cock is inside and then slamming down.

 

The noise that Lindir makes when Melkor finds his prostate eggs him on. Oh, Eru above he missed this. He's so close. So close. Lindir is practically screaming in his ear as they go from sitting to Lindir flat on his back. They don't come as one, in fact, if the sticky evidence is any indication Lindir had come multiple times before, his little pet comes first and whines and mews as he continues to pound into the warm heat before coming. 

 

They fall asleep like that. Melkor folding his body around the breakable Elf. Gently, like he deserves this, he noses the long hair his Elf has.

 

He wakes on his back and Lindir riding him. It’s a glorious sight to see. An Elf, stomach still slightly distended, rising up and down. Cum slips out of a stretched hole with each lift. Melkor reaches out helping the Elf move up and down. Lindir’s mouth drops open in a slight ‘o’ as he comes. With a flush, Lindir looks down at him.

 

“I wanted to wake you kindly,” he whispers. Melkor reaches out, running his fingers along a sharp cheekbone.

 

“Did you wake the one who hurt you like this?”

 

Lindir looks away.

 

“Once, but… it... we agreed that it was not something that should become a habit.”

 

Melkor hums.

 

“Their loss.”

 

He flips them, tugging on that thick hair. He’s still aching and hard so he starts thrusting into the pliant body. Lindir arches up into him.

 

“Fuck,” his partner breathes out, “harder? Please.”

 

“With pleasure,” he murmurs increasing the pace. Bracing on one arm he reaches down and starts to tug on the slowly hardening cock of his partner. Lindir whines rocking into him. They rut together until they both come, one after another.

 

“Will I have to leave?”

 

“Yes. But not because I want you to. I could do this forever with you. But you are still mortal and need to eat and drink. I do not.”

 

Lindir nods.

 

“You can come back.”

 

“I will.”


	2. The Voyage and Some Peeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit, a second chapter so soon? Yup! Don't get used to it. I probably won't do it again x3
> 
> This is a little bit of backstory, still no plot, just smut.

“I need to speak to you, Lindir,” Elrond whispers as he grabs Lindir by the elbow. They walk side by side to their shared bedroom.

 

“My Lord?” Lindir looks at him with such adoration that what he is about to say physically hurts him. Elrond reaches out, needing to have one more taste. They kiss, the boat rocking beneath them. Valinor, that is where they are going. They are going to see his wife. The kiss, so sweet like the Elf he is kissing will be a good memory to hold onto. It’s so perfect deepens and before Elrond knows it, Lindir is naked and riding him. The slick and slide of the body on top of him is perfect. His hands are on Lindir’s hips helping the younger rise and fall. They are both moaning and coming closer to their climax.

 

Lindir is moaning and his movements are getting sloppy and his hands are scrabbling at Elrond’s chest. The older Elf it arching into the tight heat that surrounds him.

 

“My Lord. Please. Please.”

 

“Come for me, Lindir. Come for me my little Mockingbird,” Elrond whispers. Lindir comes and then his hits. It hits like a shield bash. Lindir smiles down at him happily, white his stomach and seeping out of him.  Brown hair tickles his face as Lindir leans down to kiss his lips before pulling back. Elrond rubs his hands along Lindir’s ribs a frown on his face.

 

“I should not have allowed this.”

 

“What?”

 

“We are going to Valinor. We are going to my wife.”

 

Understanding is starting to dawn.

 

“We should not have done this. I should not have fallen to temptation on last time.”

 

“My Lord?”

 

“This is the last time. No more. While we were in Rivendell was one thing. But when I reunite with my wife-”

 

“I will be back to just your minstrel.”

 

Lindir slides off of him. Elrond has to fight back the urge to grab him back. This is how it has to be. His minstrel gathers his clothes, dressing in a hurry.

“I understand.”

 

Elrond watches as Lindir slips away. The young Elf had been crying. Silently sobbing if Elrond had to guess. Pain and guilt stab at his chest. This is why he hadn't wanted to accept the younger one into his bed. because as much as he loves Lindir he loves his wife more. His wife that he now can hold in his arms once again. 

 

Perhaps he had been too harsh when he broke off their engagement. He hadn't meant to be. And the heartbroken that the little mistral had given him will likely linger. He returns to his wife and tries to push it away.

* * *

 

"You're thinking hard again, husband mine," Celebrian whispers in his ear. The sun is beating down on them and all around there are Elves talking and laughing. Living as they never have before. Even his mother-in-law is laughing as she talks to Mithrandir. The once ancient wizard is now young and spry.

 

"Am I?"

 

Celebrian laughs, softly. Sadly. She kisses his cheek.

 

"You know I am not angry that you found love while I was here-"

 

"Of cour-"

 

"Don't interrupt,” she scolds, kissing his nose, “As I was saying, I am not angry. I’m relieved. When I left I feared you would grow cold.”

 

He turns to her, trying to ignore the urge to search out Lindir.

 

“You love him still.”

 

“I love you more.”

 

Celebrian gives him a look of disappointment. Her soft hands leave him and she starts to walk away. 

 

“Go find him,” she calls over her shoulder. He waits until Celebrian is beside her mother before he starts his hunt. Not even with his gift of foresight does he know what he will say to his little bird.

 

It takes far longer than he expects to find Lindir and even then he has to follow his as minstrel flies deeper into the Undying Land. The younger Elf flees so deep that the light starts to dim and it’s like they are entering a void. Elrond halts at the doorway, bars run up and down the wood made of a metal Elrond doesn’t know. His little bird is stripping out of his clothes. It’s only been a week. Has he been replaced so soon?

 

Elrond watches as black tendrils reach out. They are like a starless night as they wrap around Lindir’s pale frame. A thin tendril breaches Lindir causing the Elf to arch and cry out. Elrond is entranced a Lindir is breached again and again by that thin tendril. He’s getting hard just watching this and then another tendril breaches Lindir. The young Elf is pliant as two tendrils of what can only be magic thrust into him. The sounds that Lindir is making is a music all its own. It’s a music that once upon a time he was the only one who heard.

 

And thin a figure slips from the back. He’s paler than the moon and has long hair the same color as the tendrils pleasuring Lindir. Bright red eyes land right on him and a smirk grows on that gaunt face. He could have been handsome once upon a time. The figure bends down and kisses Lindir passionately. Jealousy rears its head. That is his Lindir. They fuck on that floor, the figure looking up at him the entire time. Each thrust of the thin figure's hips has Elrond biting his lip. He should not be watching this. But he can’t look away. He wants to be where that smug figure is.

 

Lindir shines as he comes. The figure slams him to him drawing out mewls and soft pleading words. And then the figure roars slamming in once more. Lindir reaches up and pats the figure’s face before falling asleep. Elrond watches as the figure waves his hand and cleans the sleeping Elf.

 

“You can come out of the shadows now. They cannot hide you,” the figure calls out. His voice is deep and commanding. Even if Elrond wanted to deny it he can’t. His feet move without his permission. Dark tendrils reach out and wrap around him.

 

“What a catch I have in my nest. What should I do with you?

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm borderline sex repulsed so sex? Not my typical scene but I'm trying. Tell me what you think?


End file.
